Threads
by Zeus-tfc
Summary: From time immemorial, the God-Queen Celestia has ruled over Equestria, protecting it from harm. Without beginning, without end, the pinnacle of ponydom, the living embodiment of the Sun, eternal and unchanging, She has guarded Equestria from all who'd wish to disturb its harmonious existence, keeping it safe, and serene to the point stagnation. Then one day she takes a student.
1. REVELATIONS

Chapter 1 Revelations

* * *

Thus Rimeglitter said to the ponies, "The Light entrusts to you this crystal heart as a symbol of Her love, so that all who see it shall know that the Light protects and loves her ponies.

The ponies did rejoice, and began to build a temple around the crystal heart. For forty years they laid stone on stone, until at last the temple was complete, and all would come and enter the temple and see the crystal heart, and know that the light was with them.

Rimeglitter 32:4-8

* * *

 _To the Most Holy Celestia, Scion of the Sun, Guardian of Equestria,_

 _During my studies, it has revealed itself that 'The Mare in the Moon' may, in fact, be Nightmare Moon, a villain most foul, the return of whom has been foretold for this very week._

 _While I know that in Your infinite knowledge and wisdom You must already be aware of such events, and have taken steps to protect the faithful, I, lowly though I may be, wished to voice my concerns to You._

 _Your obedient servant,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight sat back and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Everything had to be as perfect as she could make it. The hoofwriting, the spelling, the grammar, everything had to be impeccable, since the words could be seen not only by Celestia herself, but all her ministers, advisors, and anypony in the throne room. It would be Judged.

That Twilight could write a letter that might be seen by the Scion of the Sun was the source of great confusion. Confusion, and quite a bit of fear. Twilight was a nobody. She was not part of the Hierarchy, she didn't come from a wealthy or noble family, she was just some filly that Celestia had picked one day to be her acolyte.

This made many of the established classes suspicious and angry. As such, Twilight's position was dangerously precarious. Should she lose Celestia's favor, her only course of action would be to flee for her life.

Hopefully, Celestia be praised, that would never happen.

"What do you think, Spike?" she asked. "Do you think it's good enough?"

The purple dragon rolled his eyes, but leaned over dutifully to read the letter.

"I'm sure it's fine, Twilight," he said. "I don't think Her Radiance is as worried about grammar as you think."

Twilight frowned.

Anything she wrote would be judged. There was no avoiding it.

She sighed.

"I guess it's good enough. I can't see anything wrong with it, anyway. Go ahead and send it."

Spike rolled up the scroll and bound it with a ribbon before seemingly incinerating it in green flame. In reality, it had been sent to Celestia herself. That Spike was considered Twilight's assistant, and that he had such ability, was another mark of Her favor.

Twilight began to pace.

"How long till she answers?" she asked.

"I still think you're worrying over nothing," Spike said. "But you know she never takes long to-"

His words were interrupted by a jet of green flame, from which a new scroll emerged.

Twilight snatched it from the air and unrolled it eagerly.

So sayeth the Scion of the Sun, Defender of Equestria, The Most Holy, Her Majesty Queen Celestia,

To my most honored acolyte and disciple, Twilight Sparkle,

It is remarkable that thy studies should revealest such dark omens. Should such things lie in the future, thou speakest rightly that precautions would need to be taken. However, let not such concerns plague thee.

Instead, **We** decree that thou shouldst travel to Ponyville to ensure the preparations for **Our** Summer Sun celebration are complete. This task is well suited to thee, and **We** are confident in **Our** acolyte to accomplish such things efficiently and completely.

So sayeth Her Majesty Queen Celestia, Scion of the Sun and Defender of Equestria, as transcribed by her obedient servant Ink Blot.

Twilight stared at the scroll, her hopes crumbling.

"Look at the bright side," Spike said gently. "Most ponies wouldn't even get a response."

"But…" Twilight cried, "but this could be important! Nightmare Moon could be returning! I… I can't just let this drop."

Any further protest was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Twilight barked.

The door opened to reveal one of the palace guards, who entered silently and closed the door behind him.

"Pardon me, Miss Sparkle," the guard said. No title, just 'Miss Sparkle'. That was as much respect as she got being Queen Celestia's one and only acolyte and student. That, and a sash with the Sun emblazoned on it. That was all.

"Her Majesty sent me to escort you to the chariot for your departure to Ponyville."

"Well that was quick," Twilight sighed. "Just let me grab a few books…"

"Her Majesty Queen Celestia, Scion of the Sun, Guardian of Equestria, wishes it known that you will be staying at the Golden Oaks Library in Ponyville. As such, you will need to bring no books, as the resources there will be at your disposal."

"Yes, but what if I need…"

"Her Majesty Queen Celestia," he interrupted, "Scion of the Sun, Guardian of Equestria, wishes it known that you will be staying at the Golden Oaks Library in Ponyville. As such, you will need to bring no books, as the resources there will be at your disposal," the guard repeated.

Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Anything else I need to know?"

" _If she goes for books,_ " the guard muttered under his breath, " _tell her she's staying at a library. If she tries to pack…_ Oh. Uh, Her Majesty Queen Celestia, Scion of the Sun, Guardian of Equestria, wishes it known that all necessities will be provided for in Ponyville. It is not necessary to pack."

"Lovely," Twilight groaned. "Let's get this over with."

Her walk to the door was interrupted by another knock.

"What in Sol's name," she groused, opening the door. "Yes?"

Twilight opened the door to reveal a herd of Queen Celestia's ministers and advisors.

"Ah, good," one of the ministers said, looking down her nose at Twilight. "You haven't left yet. We need to make sure you fully understand Her Majesty's requirements before you go."

Twilight put on her best fake smile.

"I appreciate your attention to detail, m'lord, but I am familiar with Her Radiance's preferences."

"Indeed," the minister said with a sneer. "While I don't doubt your… _intimate_ knowledge of Her Majesty's tastes, it is the specifics of the celebration we wish to clarify. The setting should accurately reflect the theme. Every detail must be perfect, and we will not leave _anything_ to chance."

"Wonderful," she muttered under her breath.

"...and colors," the advisor continued as they neared the chariot. "You, of course, know that gold is Her Majesty's official color, so don't let yourself be persuaded into settling for less. Yellow is _not_ an acceptable substitute, nor is that abhorrent orange color ponies try to _claim_ is gold. It should _glow_ with an inner light… or at _least_ be metallic. Ideally it should look somewhere between a yellow-orange, and and orange-yellow in hue If the bumpkins you are dealing with are unable to arrange such a thing, white should be used on a sky blue background. Now, as far as food…"

As she approached, she exchanged a look with the charioteers. One rolled his eyes at the unending droning coming from the advisors. Twilight stifled a chuckle and covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"...and yellow or orange daisies as well as dandelions, as they are fitting representations of the Sun. Pastries are encouraged, but only if they are sun-themed and the appropriate color. Croissants are definitely discouraged. As far as fruits or vegetables, obviously appropriate color choice and theme should be taken… into…. account…."

Twilight glanced up curiously as the words died in the minister's throat. His face had gone ashen, and his eyes bulged wide. A dread-like certainty dawned on Twilight. She turned.

There sat Her Majesty Queen Celestia, Scion of the Sun, and Guardian of Equestria, seated regally on the floor as though she'd been there since the dawn of time.

Twilight bowed to the ground, knowing the ministers would be groveling behind her.

There were many things that one needed to get used to when one was in the presence of Her Radiance. First and foremost was the fact that no one ever ever saw her move. She didn't walk in casually, greeting people on the way. No, she simply _**was**_ , as though it were a universal constant. One never saw her face change expression or move. She spoke and smiled. Everypony agreed on that. Everypony _knew_ that. But nopony ever recalled _seeing_ that. It was one of the great mysteries surrounding her that nopony ever spoke of, like how whatever she needed always seemed to be nearby.

"I would speak with you before you departed," Her Radiance said. She must have. Twilight remember hearing the words. At least, she thought she did. Her eyes were on the ground, so there was no way to know by looking.

"Please," Her Radiance said to the ministers, "leave us."

"B-b-b-but, R-r-radiance…"

Queen Celestia smiled at them, or at least gave that impression.

"I will take care of it. I'm sure you have more important things to do."

The gaggle of ponies gaped at her, but none could muster the courage to argue. One by one, they bowed and fled. Twilight frowned slightly as she noticed Spike slipping from the room with the advisors, leaving her alone.

Satisfied, Queen Celestia turned her attention to Twilight.

Twilight trembled, her legs shaking. Queen Celestia's presence was almost a physical force bearing down on her. It was difficult to bear for long.

"They mean well," Queen Celestia assured her. "Nevertheless, you've known Me for most of your life. You know what what is pleasing to Me, and what is not. I trust you to use your best judgment, and not be swayed by such silly nonsense."

"Y-yes Radiance," Twilight replied, keeping her eyes low.

"Twilight, do you love Me?" Queen Celestia asked.

"With all my heart, Radiance," Twilight answered without hesitation.

"That's good to hear. Sometimes I have doubts, since you seem to have forgotten My name."

"B-but, Majesty! I-"

"Celestia," Queen Celestia interrupted.

"Buh… what?" Twilight replied dumbly.

"Celestia. Try calling Me 'Celestia'. Just once."

Twilight risked a glance up. Queen Celestia's eyes were filled with mischievous glee. It was a strange, unsettling sight to behold. Regardless, once she met the Queen's gaze, she was caught. The rest of the room fell away, leaving only the two of them. Twilight felt as though she were floating. She felt strangely naked. Exposed. As though all protections had been stripped away. As though she was being judged. Weighed. Gauged. As though every impure thought, every error, every misdeed, from the idle fantasy she'd had about the fine-looking guard stallion she'd seen last month, to the way she 'relaxed' after Spike had gone to sleep last night were open to reading.

All this was exposed, and yet there was acceptance. There was love.

"C-Celestia," she gasped.

"Good," Celestia said, radiating amusement. "Make no mistake, My titles are not of My making. They are thrust upon Me. My Will is that all ponies should know and love Me as I love them. Now, I ask again; do you love Me, Twilight?"

"Yes, Rad-" Twilight hesitated. "Yes, C-Celestia. I love you with all my heart."

"Good," Queen Celestia replied with the oddest sensation of a smirk. "I love you, too. That love forms a bond between us. It's like an invisible thread that ties us together. Those bonds, those threads, form between ponies all their lives. They are essential to what makes you ponies. They bind the herd together. Whenever you form a relationship with another pony, a new thread, a new bond is formed. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Radiance. Celestia," she added.

Twilight didn't understand at all. Threads and bonds were straightforward, but what this had to do with anything was a mystery.

Queen Celestia sat, unmoving and silent, for a moment.

"Good," she said finally. "Have a safe trip."

Twilight returned to Equestria. She sagged to the ground, knees giving out and energy spent.

Her audience with Her Radiance was at an end, she realized. All Twilight's worries and the memories of her research came rushing back to her.

"Radiance!" she called, struggling to her hooves. "Wait! Nigh-"

The words died as she stood, finding herself under Queen Celestia's gaze.

"I am a married mare," Queen Celestia told her. "StarLight's son is my daughter's sire. What am I to StarLight?"

A riddle. It was nearly impossible to be detached in the Her Radiance's presence, but this was not the first puzzle She'd given Twilight without warning. With some difficulty, Twilight cleared her mind and began to break down the words, mapping out the information spoken.

"You're his daughter-in-law," Twilight told her.

"Excellent. Everything will work out, Twilight," Queen Celestia said. "You worry too much. You know, you spend far too much time either with Me or with those dusty books. You need to get out and make some friends. Create some new threads. I think this trip will be good for you."

Twilight sagged to the ground once again, any response dying before it formed.

When Twilight looked up again, She was gone.

"Whew," one of the charioteers said. "I don't envy you for being Her student."

Twilight just about jumped out of her skin. She'd completely forgotten the charioteers were there.

"OHNOohnoohno… you can't tell anypony about me calling Her Celestia, pleaseIbegyou-"

The charioteer shook his head.

"Settle down, girl," the charioteer rasped gruffly, though not unkindly. "We won't say anything. She commanded you to, and we all heard that, didn't we? You did what you were told, right team?"

The other charioteers nodded.

"Her Radiance," one of the others added, "She's very… ."

"Yes," Twilight agreed. " _Very._ "

"Come on, Twilight, snap out of it," Spike admonished as they neared the ground.

"You left me alone with Her," Twilight exclaimed.

"She told everypony to leave," Spike reminded her.

"She was talking to Her ministers. The charioteers stayed, why couldn't you?"

"Come on, Twilight. It's not like She was going to hurt you or anything."

"I… I know," Twilight admitted. "But it would have been nice to have the support. She can be… _intimidating_."

"Sorry," Spike said. "So… what now?"

"Now?" Twilight asked, surprised. "I… I don't know. I… . Maybe If we get our tasks done quickly enough, I can get some research done in the Library, and figure out how to stop Nightmare Moon."

Twilight stared out over the landscape as the chariot continued to dive.

"The stories talk about a group of magical artifacts call the 'Elements of Harmony'. Our only hope is to find them."

"I dunno, Twilight," Spike said. "It sounds like an awful long shot."

"What else can we do, Spike?" Twilight asked as the chariot dropped. The ground rose smoothly to meet them.

"We have to do something," she said. "I'm not going to just stand around celebrating while Equestria goes to hell."

The chariot jolted as the wheels bumped the ground, but otherwise the team did an exemplary job gently slowing the chariot to a stop.

"Come on, Twilight," Spike chided, "you don't even know-"

"No, Spike," Twilight interrupted as they stepped from the chariot. Twilight gave her brightest smile and most respectful nod to the charioteers.

"I'm right," Twilight continued. "I know I'm right, and I'm not going to sit around and do nothing. All we have to do is get everything done early so we have time to do some research in the library. The 'Elements of Harmony' referred to in some of the stories are the key. If we can find those, we have a chance."

"That still seems pretty slim."

"It's all we have," Twilight shrugged. "We just need to be ready."

"Pardon me," she said to a passing pink pony. "Would you know the way to-"

"GAH!" gasped the mare. "New pony!"

Immediately she turned tail and ran out of sight.

"I really hope that wasn't Hospitality," Twilight muttered, "or this is going to be a long day."

The smell of ripe apples told Twilight they were close long before she saw any tree or barn. The smell made Twilight's stomach rumble, and reminded her that amid all the rush to get to Ponyville, Twilight had neglected to eat.

She entered through the gateway into the Apple family farm.

"Uh, hello?" she called tentatively.

"Well howdy there," a strong voice called.

An orange mare trotted up cheerfully.

"Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres."

"Hello," Twilight said respectfully. "I'm here to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celeb-"

"Well that's just fine," the mare exclaimed, grabbing Twilight's hoof in a teeth rattling hoofshake. "We always like to meet new friends. I'm Applejack."

"N-new friends?" Twilight stuttered. "N-no, I just…"

"Come on and meet the family," Applejack said cheerfully. She proceeded to drag Twilight along with an iron grip.

"This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp…" she paused to take a breath, "Big MacIntosh, Applebloom and Granny Smith," she recited as a seemingly unending parade of ponies marched past her.

"Up 'n at 'em, Granny Smith," Applejack called. "We got guests."

"Now, 'dya care to sample what we're serving for the celebration," Applejack asked, shoving a tart into Twilight's hooves.

Twilight looked from the pastry to the expectant faces staring at her. She felt like she'd suddenly forgotten how to eat.

She took a genteel bite of the tart.

It was wonderful, elegant in its deceptive simplicity, both sweet and tart, balanced in every way. It tasted like the distillation of summer married to the comfort of one's mother's kitchen. There were no heavy creams, no complex sauces, no exotic ingredients, only ripe, crisp apples softened and muted by the oven, light buttery dough, and a hint of sugar. It was everything that Her Radiance loved. Her ministers were going to hate it.

"It's perfect," Twilight gasped.

"That's great!" Applejack exclaimed. "Then you won't mind joining us for dinner."

Suddenly Twilight felt quite trapped.

Twilight lurched out through the gate with a groan. Spike licked his claws while he lounged cheerfully on her back.

"That was wonderful," he gushed.

"Guh," Twilight grunted. "I feel like I'm going to burst."

"I know!" Spike replied. "What nice ponies."

Twilight frowned. The problem was they _were_ nice ponies. There was an openness to them that was completely foreign to Twilight. They chatted and gossiped freely, without much care of who might be listening.

And they'd all treated her like she belonged.

It was so damned alluring.

Twilight wanted to belong. To talk. To be unafraid of judgment, like the colts and fillies running round the field playing.

Instead, she spoke platitudes and nothings until she could conveniently escape.

Twilight took a steadying breath.

"What's next on the list, Spike?" she asked.

Focus on the task at hoof, then focus on the bigger problem. Everything else was tertiary.

"Weather next," Spike replied. "The skies need to be clear for the ceremony. We're supposed to make sure the weather team has covered it."

Twilight looked at the sky critically.

"It doesn't look like they've been doing a good job of it," she said, frowning at the clouds."

"Our contact is named Rainbow Dash," Spike told her. "She should be around here some-"

"INCOMING!"

The cry drowned out whatever words were next to come. Before either of them had time to react, a blue body shot into the middle of them, sending them all sprawling. Twilight tumbled, finally landing in a mud puddle.

"OOOOooooow," Twilight moaned, staggering to her hooves.

"Heheh, sorry 'bout that," a new voice said with a sheepish laugh. "Downdraft caught me."

"It's… it's no problem," Twilight said, looking herself over. Mud clung to her coat, and oozed off every bit of her. Everything was covered except for her sash. No matter the circumstances, it never seemed to get dirty.

The prism-maned blue mare gave another sheepish chuckle.

"Lemme help you out," she said with a smirk.

Without another word, the pegasus shot into the air, returning with a cloud. She punched into the center, and it exploded into a torrent of rain, dousing Twilight. Twilight coughed and sputtered, utterly drenched.

"Whoops," the pegasus chuckled. "Overdid it. Just a sec."

Before Twilight could protest, the pegasus hit her with a gust of air that nearly knocked her off her hooves again. She staggered from the blow. As she regained her footing, she looked down at herself. She was mostly dry. Her mane felt disheveled, but she was relatively clean.

"With the way my day has been going," Twilight muttered, "you would be Rainbow Dash."

"In the flesh!" Rainbow replied. "Ya heard of me?"

Twilight groaned.

* * *

And the Light said unto Starswirl, "The Light warms and watches over the ponies, but there shall come a time when the Dark blots out the Light. When the Dark comes, the herd will scatter as light from a shattered mirror. Only the chosen few will retain courage, but even those few will be tested, and the brightest among them will fall."

Starswirl 13:8-12

* * *

Twilight laid in bed, her stomach clenching and cramping in rebellion of the day's events.

The day had been absolutely miserable.

The ponies in this town were crazy. That was the only logical conclusion.

First had been the Sweet Apple Acres and the Apple family, where Twilight had been dragged into a family reunion and stuffed with so much food she could barely walk. That… hadn't… been too bad, actually. The food was wonderful, and the ponies friendly.

But then had been Rainbow Dash, who'd run into Twilight while practicing for some hypothetical future Wonderbolts tryout, instead of clearing the skies… which hadn't really hurt that much. It had been embarrassing, being thrown in the mud, but Rainbow had immediately checked to make sure she was okay, and even if she was a bit… unrefined, she wasn't uncaring.

Twilight bit off a sigh as her stomach roiled and burbled.

And so it continued with the mad-ponies. Rarity, who took time from her stunning, if creatively non-traditional, decorations to see that Twilight was seen to. Fluttershy, who conducted a chorus of birds. Birds!

The last event Her Radiance had attended had had a full sixty-piece orchestra in attendance, who played an original work that had taken the composer, a hot up-and-comer, a full year and three nervous breakdowns to write.

And the Summer Sun Celebration, the single most important celebration of the year, was going to have music by _BIRDS!_

And it was _beautiful_.

Then, when she'd finally escaped to the library, she been greeted with an impromptu party in her honor, which, while flattering, did nothing to facilitate her research. Neither did that bottle of hot sauce placed on the drink table. The same bottle which Twilight had half-downed before the realization made it through her taste buds and into her brain.

Twilight wondered if she was the one going mad. Perhaps this was some fever dream she'd fallen into, and the whole thing, from her research on Nightmare Moon to now, was simply some delirious hallucination.

She also wondered if she was going to run to the bathroom for the fifth time.

"Twilight," Spike hissed from the stairwell, "it will be sunrise soon."

Twilight could hear the festivities below her moving out into the street.

Regretfully, she hauled herself from the bed, her stomach protesting the sudden movements.

Maybe she'd been wrong, she thought as she slowly made her way down the stairs, one careful step at a time. Maybe it really was all going to be alright.

She trailed the ponies out the door. There was already a crowd pushing in on the simple white platform which would soon support Her Radiance. Though the rest of the town was decked in finery, the platform held none. All decorations paled in comparison to Her Radiance. She was all the decoration anypony would need. Afterall, what finery had the Sun need of? It gave light and life to all. Its luminous form was the very definition of awesome.

"Ladies and Gentleponies," the Mayor intoned into the microphone. "On behalf of the town of Ponyville, I welcome you all to the Summer Sun celebration. We are honored that our small town was chosen to host this year's celebration. Now, without further ado, I am honored to introduce Her Radiance, the Scion of the Sun, the Guardian of Equestria, the Most Holy Queen Celestia!"

The throng of ponies went wild with cheers. The roar of the herd filled the tiny town, overflowing, and spilling out in every direction. The expectant crowd cried until their throats were raw, and their energy spent.

Yet there was no Queen Celestia.

 **FOALS**

The new voice cut through the crowd like a scythe, yet there was no sound. Instead, it was a snake with scales of glass, which slithered through their souls. In its wake it left unsettling, numbing cold, and ragged cuts.

 **FOALS**

The platform became occupied, though not by Queen Celestia. Instead, it was a dark figure, looking like a negative image of Her Radiance, standing in stark contrast to the pristine white platform. Her mane did not flow or flutter in the breeze. Instead, it seemed to infect the air around her, reaching out as though searching for a victim. Her mad, red eyes swept over the crowd.

Twilight shuddered. That… thing… was pony-shaped, but it was not a pony. It was wrong. Alien. Other.

 **YOU WAIT FOR A SUN WHICH WILL NEVER EMERGE**

 **WHY DO YOU WAVER**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING**

 **DO YOU NOT KNOW US**

 **KNEEL**

Ponies nearest the platform fell to their knees. A wave of despair washed over the herd. The brave in the back managed to run.

Twilight watched in horror. Her knees were locked, and she couldn't move. The sharp, acrid scent of ammonia told her that we wasn't alone in that she had a rapidly cooling trail down her leg.

Some ponies were sobbing. Most were shivering. None knew what to do.

 **PITIFUL FOALS**

 **LOST WITHOUT YOUR MOTHER**

 **FEAR NOT**

 **WE WILL KEEP YOU**

 **FOREVER**

 **IN OUR ENDLESS NIGHT**

 **THOUGH YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO WE ARE**

"I know who you are."

It took Twilight a moment to realize the voice was her own, just as it took time to realize she was walking forward.

Her legs seemed to be moving of their own accord, especially when her every instinct was to run in the other direction.

"I know you," she said. "You are the Mare in the Moon. You are Nightmare Moon."

The mad red eyes found and rested on her. They sparkled with malevolent glee.

Is some ways it was like being in Her Radiance's presence. There was the pressure. The intensity. The nakedness.

Yet it was all wrong.

Where being in the presence of Queen Celestia brought the feel of acceptance, here it brought revulsion. Nightmare Moon's presence stripped her bare with cold, savage calculation. It delighted in every foul discovery, every failure, every fault Twilight had.

Twilight looked at herself and was disgusted. She was worthless. A blight.

Her legs shook so badly she wasn't sure how she was still standing.

 **AT LEAST YOU HAVEN'T ALL FORGOTTEN**

The nightmarish creature grinned.

 **AND YOU WEAR CELESTIA'S MARK**

 **WHAT DELICIOUS IRONY**

 **WE SHALL MAKE YOU THE PROPHET OF OUR RETURN**

 **UNTIL THEN**

 **REVEL IN OUR DARKNESS**

The mad Queen vanished, but in her place was… something.

It was as if darkness was distilled into something tangible. It swelled, billowing out like a drop of ink in a glass of water.

Some few remaining ponies, still clinging to their senses, screamed as the inky blackness spread throughout the town, leaching light wherever it spread.

Twilight stood stock-still, her legs deciding not to respond. She needed to get to the library. She needed look figure out what to do. She needed to come up with a plan.

Instead, she decided she was going to pee again.


	2. GENESIS

**Genesis**

* * *

"Books!" Twilight cried as she burst into the library, Spike clinging desperately to her back. "Books! Books! Books!"

It was almost like a healing mantra.

Almost.

"There has to be something! Anything! There _has_ to be!"

"Don't worry, Twilight," Spike gasped as he slowly relaxed his claws from her hide. He looked worryingly at the small puncture wounds he'd left, though he wasn't sure if was worried that he'd left them, or worried that Twilight was oblivious to them.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," he assured her.

"Don't worry?" Twilight demanded, rounding on him, her eyes wild. "Don't worry? Did you see what happened out there? Did you see what we're up against? Don't worry?"

Any response Spike tried to make was overridden by a crashing at the door, as five ponies rushed into the room.

"There she is," Rainbow Dash cried. "You're behind this!"

"Easy there, Sugarcube," Applejack cautioned, though no sympathetic smile graced her face. "Let her say her piece."

Twilight shrank back before the very mob-like group before her, and their worried, scared, and angry faces.

"I... " she stammered. "I didn't… I mean, I don't… ."

"Cut the crap!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "You know something! You called her by name! You ran back here looking for something! Spill it!"

"Now, Rainbow Dash," Rarity chastised. "The poor dear was just as terrified as the rest of us, and shouting at her is not going to improve matters."

"We're not mad at you, really," the soft-spoken Fluttershy said, somehow materializing beside her. "We're just worried is all."

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie chimed in. "And we wanna help!"

"I don't…" Twilight tried, glancing at Rainbow Dash's still scowling visage.

"Aw, don't pay her no mind," Applejack drawled. "She's pretty harmless when you get right down to it. She's just excitable, is all."

Rainbow Dash grumbled under her breath before speaking up.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get to the point. What the hay's going on?"

"I… I don't really know much," Twilight admitted. "I was doing some research and found that the Mare in the Moon was Nightmare Moon, and that she was supposed to return after a thousand years. Tonight. She was stopped before by something called The Elements of Harmony. That's all I know. I was going to do research here, but I ran out of time."

"Surely you must know more than that, darling," Rarity said calmly. "After all, you are the Queen's acolyte, and her only pupil."

Rarity pointed to Twilight's white sash.

Twilight lifted one end, gazing at Her Radiance's simple crest emblazoned there. Somewhere along the line it had gotten smeared with mud, marring its pristine appearance. She stared at the muddy streaks, feeling many conflicting and forgotten emotions warring within her.

"Fat lot of good that's done me," she cried, ripping off the sash and throwing it to the ground.

The others gasped at the implied blasphemy.

"What good has it ever done me! I did what I was told! I passed every test! Was I not good enough?"

Twilight's cries devolved into sobs.

Why… why isn't She here? What… what am I supposed to do?"

Twilight sank to the ground, tears flowing freely, as despair overcame self consciousness.

She couldn't stop crying. She couldn't catch her breath. All she could do was weep.

Twilight felt Spike's small arms wrap her neck in a hug, careful not to graze her with his claws. She rested her forehead against his scaly one, savoring the contact of one of the few constants in her life.

Twilight gave a start as another pair of legs surrounded her, then another. Then another. Soon she was surrounded by supportive embraces.

"You can tell us," Fluttershy said softly as Twilight's weeping tapered off into sniffles and hitched breaths.

"I… I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm Her Radiance's acolyte, Her only protégé, but She never told me why. She just picked me out of class one day after I had an a-a-accident. None of the priests or ministers trust me,either. I'm not one of them, just a nopony, so they don't know what to think of me. Now this happened, and I _told_ Her about it, and She knows _everything_ , but She didn't _say_ anything, and I don't know what I'm supposed to _do!_ "

Her breathing hitched faster, threatening to break down into sobs. Several pairs or forelegs tightened reassuringly around her.

"Sorry," Twilight said as she breathed more evenly. "Sorry… I just… I… ."

"Well, Darling," Rarity interrupted conversationally, "you must have had some idea of what to do. You ran in here so quickly."

"Well," Twilight started nervously, "I wanted to research the Elements of Harmony. They're the only thing that can defeat Nightmare Moon, but I didn't have time… ."

"The Elements of Harmony: Lights in the Darkness," Pinkie announced. She'd moved so quickly that Twilight hadn't even had time to notice the missing pair of forelegs."

"Wh-where did you find that?!" Twilight gasped.

"It was under 'E'," Pinkie sang out.

Twilight resisted the urge to tackle her, though whether it was to claim the book or throttle her, she couldn't decide.

"Let me see that," she cried, extricating herself from the pony pile. Pinkie relinquished the book as Twilight's magic enveloped it. Twilight pulled it to her, opening it excitedly.

"Let's see…

 _'Thus Spake Zaniskari._

 _Five gems screamed their natures in the darkness;_

 _The Kind Heart_

 _The Laughing Mouth_

 _The Generous Spirit_

 _The Honest Mind_

 _The Loyal Soul_

 _The sixth, who bound the rest together, remained silent. It refused to reveal itself, instead remaining dormant, waiting for the spark which would awaken it from its slumber in the Temple of the Twins.'"_

A collective intake of breath stopped Twilight mid-sentence.

"What?" she asked, looking up.

Wide eyes and pale faces- Applejack's, Fluttershy's, and Rainbow Dash's in particular- met hers.

"The old temple is in the Everfree Forest," Rainbow Dash rasped.

"Yeah, so?" Twilight asked.

"My farm backs up to the Everfree," Applejack told her. "Things come outta there sometimes. Bad things. Things that ain't right."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash continued, "and the storms that come out of there are wicked strong, and they don't behave like normal storms do."

"But…" Twilight protested, "but Fluttershy, your cottage is right on the edge of the forest!"

Fluttershy shrank back with a shudder.

"The edges are pretty normal," she said softly, "but I don't dare go in too deep. None of the animals I take care of do either."

"Well… I can't let that stop me. I've got to go in there."

"Hold on there, Sugarcube," Applejack interjected. "You can't go in there alone. We're comin' with you."

"Look," Twilight said. "I really appreciate… I mean… I really appreciate it. But I think I should do this alone. I've really only just met all of you."

"No can do, Sugarcube. No friend of ours is walkin' into that forest alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on an apple."

"Yeah!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Especially if there's caramel apples!"

"Yeah!" Spike agreed.

"Not you, Spike!" Twilight snapped.

"But Twilight…"

"NO!"

Twilight's eyes softened.

"Listen here, Mr. Dragon," she said softly, "you're still a baby yet. You've got to get to bed."

"Yeah," Spike protested, "but _Twilight!_ "

"Don't 'but Twilight' me, Mister," Twilight admonished, sweeping the small dragon into a tight hug. "You need your sleep. I want you tucked safe in your bed tonight."

"But what about you?" Spike asked.

"Don't you worry about me," Twilight said softly. "You just go get to bed. It will be all over before you wake."

"One way or another," she whispered under her breath.

"O-okay, Twilight," Spike said. "If you're sure."

Twilight nodded, and watched as Spike slowly climbed the stairs.

None of the others felt like talking after that. With one final shared look, the left, one by one, in silence.

Spike crept quietly down the stairs. It was silly, really. The others had all left. Spike was alone. Regardless, the silent library seemed to urge Spike not to disrupt its stillness.

Spike gingerly picked up the discarded and forgotten tome. It didn't make sense, he thought. Her Radiance, Celestia, knew… well, everything, as far as Spike knew. Didn't She know about Nightmare Moon? Wouldn't She have done something to prevent it?

Then there was the book. It had told them exactly what they needed at exactly the right time. It was almost like it was planned. Did She know? Did She not?

Spike opened the book and looked at a passage that caught his eye.

"Zaniskari raised his eyes to the sky. His mind blazed with rage. 'Of course she knows!' he screamed. 'She always knows! We are but puppets to her! She makes us dance like marionettes on strings!'

The Light appeared behind Zaniskari and chided him.

' **I** may have marked the path before you,' the Light told him, 'but it is always your choice to follow it. **I** have no need for puppets. **I** desire the love of those with their own minds. Each is offered **My** love and each is free to reject it. **I** am sad when **I** am rejected, but it makes those who accept **Me** all the more precious.'

Zaniskari refused to turn and face the Light, for he was afraid. Despite this, the Light blazed brighter, so that Her light wrapped him in a warm embrace.

Zaniskari's heart broke, and he wept.

'You made your choice to accept **My** love,' the Light told him, 'though you knew the path to be hard. Do not spurn **Me** now, when your promised rest is so near. **I** did nothing to sway you. Your choice was your own. So it was with her, as well. She will finish what you started, but it will be her choice, and hers alone. Now, go to bed, Spike. All will be well in the morning.'"

Spike nearly dropped the book as his claws went numb and his mouth dry. He worked his mouth as though somehow trying to utter a response to the printed page. He flipped the pages back and forth, as though hoping somehow to find evidence that it was a prank.

Nothing.

He closed the book with shaky claws, and took one last look around the silent library. Seeing nothing, he crept back up the stairs and went back to bed, though sleep did not find him for quite some time.

* * *

The Everfree forest, for all its density, was not quite impregnable. A single road stretched from the old temple to the rest of civilization. A relic of a forgotten age when ponies by the hundreds would make pilgrimages to the temple, it had now decayed to a broken path, overgrown and barely noticeable. Colts and fillies now dared each other to see who would go furthest into the forest. None, however, had ever traveled as far as the ponies who walked it now.

To say the Everfree forest was dark was absurd. Equestria was dark. Nightmare Moon's threat of an eternal night was proving true. Regardless, even in the nighttime there is light. The moon and the stars provided ample light, as ponies were rediscovering, though not of their choosing.

The Everfree forest, however, was entirely different. Even the gentle light of the moon and stars was blocked out. Under the dense, leafy canopy was a world of absolute blackness. A blind void.

Six ponies slunk through the forest, a small magelight their only comfort. Every sound was an unseen enemy, and every silence was a readied pounce.

Only Rainbow Dash seemed immune from the inky darkness. She seemed to thrive on her fear, flitting this way and that, and exuding a mixture of anxious impatience and exhilaration.

"Y-you girls have really never been in here?" Twilight asked.

"Nope," Applejack muttered.

Fluttershy merely shook her head.

"Nope!" Rainbow Dash almost cheered. The others cringed at the volume of her voice.

"Nopony knows what's in here, wanna know why?" she asked.

"Rainbow Dash," Applejack warned, "quit it."

"'CAUSE NOPONY EVER COMES OUT!" Rainbow Dash crowed.

Fluttershy let out a squeal and huddled in the middle of the herd.

"Rainbow Dash," Rarity scolded. "That was uncalled for!"

"Now, see here, Rainbow Dash," Applejack added.

Fluttershy's whimpers were lost in the growing din.

"Uh… Girls?" Twilight called.

"Aw, don't get your tail in a twist," Rainbow Dash said, rolling her eyes. "It was just a joke."

"It was pretty funny," Pinkie giggled.

" _Girls!_ " Twilight insisted.

"Well, I ain't laughing," Applejack retorted.

"Truly," Rarity added, "that was dreadful."

"Well, you just don't have a sense of humor," Rainbow Dash said. "You wouldn't know a joke if it-"

" _GIRLS!_ " Twilight yelled.

The arguing ceased, but the noise did not.

The snapping of branches and rustling of leaves, accentuated by a low rumble, filled the air. It came from all directions, making the source undefinable in the darkness. The ponies huddled together. The sound intensified. The rumble became a low thrum, then the beat of something running through the forest.

A shape burst through the foliage, causing them all to shriek.

A rabbit darted past them.

The herd sighed. The sigh turned to a scream as a timberwolf loped past, hot on the heels of its prey.

"Well, the good news is I don't have to pee anymore," Pinkie said with a shaky laugh.

Fluttershy sobbed.

"I shouldn't have come in here," she whimpered. "We'll never get out, and… and… and I'm so… ."

"Of course we'll get out," Rainbow Dash assured her. "I was just joking before. We'll be fine, won't we girls?"

"Well, of course," Rarity said soothingly. "As long as we stick together, we'll get through this.

"Yuppers!" Pinkie added.

Applejack looked around at the nods conflicting with the uncertainty in their eyes.

Lie to her, Applejack, an itch in the back of her skull told her. Tell her everything will be well. It's just a little lie. It won't hurt if it reassures her.

The eyes of the others turned to her expectantly.

Follow the herd, the itch told her. Make her feel better and continue on.

"I... " she started, tasting bile in the back of her throat.

"I don't know, Sugarcube," she admitted. "I just don't know."

"Bucking hay, Applejack," Rainbow Dash cried. "What the hay was that?

"Yeah, you big meanie-head," Pinkie said.

"Really, Applejack," Rarity said, "that was quite uncalled for. We were trying to keep the poor dear from being scared."

Lie, the voice in her head said. You are the solid, reliable one. Lie. Say you aren't scared. Tell them they can depend on you. Tell them they can lean on you. Who else can they rely on? It's just a small lie. A tiny, harmless white lie. Lie to them. Tell them it will all turn out well.

Applejack ground her teeth in frustration.

"Ain't you scared?" Applejack demanded finally. "'Cause I'm sure as hay scared!"

"Well, yes," Rarity admitted, "but sending her into a panic helps nopony."

"I'm not trying to panic her, but I ain't gonna lie either. I don't know if we'll get out of here or not, but I ain't gonna stand by and watch my crops wither, and farm die, just because I'm scared. I'm gonna do what I can to protect my family and farm."

Rainbow Dash glared at Applejack. Rarity turned stiffly, refusing to look at her. Pinkie looked pale.

"You're really scared, Applejack?" Fluttershy asked, surprised.

"Terrified, Sugarcube," Applejack answered.

Fluttershy nodded thoughtfully.

"L-lets go," she said. "Quickly, b-before I lose my nerve."

As the herd regrouped, Twilight placed a hoof on her aching forehead. It was like she was hearing things. Dark things. Things that couldn't possibly be real, since nopony else had heard them.

"So," Rainbow Dash said conversationally as they continued, "you see Queen Celestia a lot, right?"

"Y-yeah," Twilight responded cautiously.

"So, tell me… is She hot? I mean, seriously, how hot is She? She looks totally smoking from Her statues 'n stuff."

"Ugh," Twilight grunted as she rolled her eyes. "You really don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Rainbow demanded.

"It's… it's like… have you ever read about a mountain…"

"Nuh-uh. Reading is egghead stuff."

"...or seen a picture of a mountain and thought, 'Gee, that looks lovely. I'd like to see that for real some day.'"

"Um… no. No, I haven't."

"And then you get there, and you realize the picture doesn't nearly convey how _huge_ the mountain is. Or how _ancient_. And you stand on this mountain and you think about how small you are compared to the mountain, and about how your great-great-great-great-grandmother could have stood on that same mountain in the same place, and it probably looked exactly the same. And your great-great-great-great-granddaughter could stand there in the future, at it would _still_ look exactly the same. And you realize that your whole life is barely like a second to that mountain, and that hundreds… _thousands_ will pass by barely noticed by that mountain, and you wonder about if that mountain actually noticed you, how _small_ you must look. How _insignificant_. And what must it think when it sees you. Do you understand?"

"Uuuhhh…" Rainbow Dash uttered, "you're into mountains?"

"Ghah!" Twilight gasped in frustration. "What I'm trying to say is, not only does a mountain exude more sexuality than Her Radiance, but you'd also probably have better luck with it."

"I think I understand, Dear," Rarity chimed in. "How is She when you meet Her, though?"

"She's a force of nature," Twilight said.

"She's that intimidating?"

"No, not really," Twilight admitted. "Actually She's more like a mountain in that respect, too. She's really very quiet, but She shapes everything around Her by Her very presence. You can't ignore Her. You can't forget She's there. Her presence is like a weight on your back, or the summer sun on your face. After a while it can get uncomfortable."

"My," Rarity exclaimed, "you paint quite the picture."

"I don't do it justice, I assure you."

"Well, I can't believe Queen Celestia could be all that bad," Applejack added, "what with all She does to protect ponies 'n all."

"Oh, no!" Twilight exclaimed. "She's not bad at all. Please, I never meant to imply She's somehow mean or overbearing. It's… it's more like She's… . I can't describe it. When She looks at you, you feel like you're stripped bare. That She sees everything about you, everything you've done right, and everything you've done wrong. And you want to feel ashamed, but you know She loves you. You can only feel accepted. She's… She's _wonderful_."

"Huh," Rainbow Dash grunted. "You sure you ain't into her?"

"You… you don't understand," Twilight said, feeling her face heat slightly. "It's not like that."

Any reply was lost as a roar shook the air around them.

A manticore lunged at them from out of the darkness, snarling and seething.

Ponies ran in every direction.

All but one.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "Look at the mess you're in!"

The manticore reared back and lunged again, but managed to get no closer. Brambles and briars tangled the manticore, restricting its movement and piercing even its thick hide with long, wicked thorns.

"Poor, poor, baby," Fluttershy crooned softly. "Just look at you. You just keep still, and I'll get you out of there."

The manticore growled menacingly, but seemed to relax at Fluttershy's words.

"There you go," Fluttershy said, creeping over to the bound creature. "You just let me help you."

"A-are you sure about this, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"We can't just leave him here," Fluttershy insisted. "He's in pain."

Fluttershy pulled the thorns off a section of vine before biting firmly through it.

"Y-yes," Rarity said, "but m-might not the… gentleman be… be dangerous?"

"Don't be silly," Fluttershy chided, pulling the thorns of another vine. "He wouldn't hurt us. Not after we freed him, would you?"

The manticore growled a low, menacing rumble.

I will kill you, it seemed to say. Free me and I will kill you all.

Fluttershy hesitated.

Leave me and I will die, the manticore spoke in her mind. Free me and I kill you. There are no other options. You cannot run. I will find you, and you will die. Leave me and the thorns will continue to cut me. I will bleed until I have nothing left, or I will starve. The Everfree forest is harsh and unforgiving.

How far does your kindness extend? How much will you sacrifice to it?

Fluttershy's mouth had gone dry. She felt frozen, trapped between two impossible evils.

"Wh-why?"

Because I am a manticore, it told her. I am hungry, and it is in my nature to kill. Why else was I given a scorpion's sting?

The manticore's tail flexed as if stressing the point.

"I… I…" Fluttershy stuttered.

Leave me to my death.

The manticore sounded almost gleeful.

Leave me to die alone in the darkness.

Fluttershy shook. Her stomach twisted painfully and her hooves were numb. Regardless, she pushed forward.

"Fluttershy…" Rainbow Dash called.

"Wait," Fluttershy insisted. "J-just trust me."

Fluttershy pulled the thorns off another section of vine, but instead of biting through it, she chewed it partially through. She worked her way around the manticore, systematically chewing through what she judged were just enough vines.

"There," she said. "Y-you should be able to free yourself with a little work. I-I'm sorry. This is the best I can do."

"I think we should leave now," Fluttershy told the others.

She let out a squeak as the manticore lunged against the brambles. Several snapped, and the manticore pushed nearer to the ponies.

"I think we should leave quickly," she reiterated.

The manticore gave a roar as it lunged again, and the ponies heard more vines give way. The scrambled deeper into the forest, away from the frightful beast.

They didn't slow until the roars had died away in the depths of the forest.

"Golly, Fluttershy," Applejack gasped. "I didn't know you liked to live so dangerously!"

"I couldn't just leave him there," Fluttershy protested. "He was hurting!"

" _I_ am hurting, Darling," Rarity moaned. "My sides hurt, and all this running is making such a mess of my mane."

"And such a lovely mane it is, deary," a new voice added.

The ponies jumped at the new intrusion.

"Who… Who's there?" Twilight asked.

"It's only me, deary," a voice like a rusty hinge answered. "Gravenring, that's me."

A figure shuffled out of the darkness. She was a huddled, misshapen pony, with a muddy, grey-brown coat and nondescript mane. Her eyes, however were bright and sharp.

"What are you doing out here?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"I could ask you the same question," she retorted. "I live out here, I do."

"Y'live all the way out here?" Applejack asked incredulously.

"That I do, deary," Gravenring answered.

"Why?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Why not live in town?"

"Why?" Gravenring repeated. "The kingdom is for the perfect! Nopony wants to see me in town."

Gravenring limped up to Rarity.

"Ponies are generous if one is lovely. Take you, for example," she said to Rarity. "I'll bet you've never wanted for anything, deary. Those of us less pleasing to the eye are left to scrounge to fill our poor bellies. Always hungry. So hungry."

"Th-that's awful!" Rarity exclaimed. "I wish I could help."

Rarity cringed as the misshapen mare reached toward her.

"Such a lovely mane, deary. Such lovely hair. I weave little bracelets sometimes. I sell them to gain a little coin. Such beautiful hair would make wonderful bracelets."

"Well… I, I mean I…" Rarity stammered.

"Such a lovely mane, deary," Gravenring repeated. "Such lovely bracelets would bring in many coins to buy food. Poor me. So hungry."

Give her nothing, said an itch in the back of Rarity's head. The hideous thing is trying to use you. Just look at the smirk on her face.

Sure enough, Gravenring was smirking. Her eyes sparkled maliciously.

"So hungry," she moaned.

She's enjoying this, the itch said. She likes making you squirm.

Rarity set her jaw.

"Twilight, would you please…?"

"Rarity..." Twilight said, unsure. She placed a hoof to her forehead, unsure of what she was hearing.

"A close trim of my tail, please, Twilight. Nothing fancy."

Twilight summoned her magic and cropped Rarity's tail short with one decisive stroke.

Rarity levitated the locks over.

"There you go," she said. "I hope that helps you."

"Oh, yes, deary," Gravenring cackled. "This will put food in my belly for days. Though, with the hair from your mane, I could eat for a whole week."

She will take everything you give, and manipulate you into giving more, the itch said.

Rarity pawed the ground for a moment.

"Rarity," Twilight interrupted. "You can't honestly be… . Girls? A little help?"

"Yeah, I think she's got enough," Rainbow Dash said.

"That'd make a really neat haircut, though," Pinkie added.

Applejack said nothing. She merely sat, looking morose. Fluttershy was nowhere to be seen.

"Twilight, if you would be so kind," Rarity said.

"Rarity, I… I can't. Your _mane_."

"It will grow back, Twilight, and it will help somepony in need. Now, please."

Twilight nodded, and without another word clipped Rarity's mane short.

"There you go," Rarity said, levitating the remaining hair to Gravenring. "I hope it helps you."

Gravenring's eyes glittered as she accepted the locks.

You've just provided an addict another hit, Rarity's mind told her.

" _Don't_ ask for more," Rarity warned her as Gravenring opened her mouth. "I've given all I can right now. If you want more, you'll have to come to Ponyville to get it."

Gravenring smirked.

"What generosity, deary," she cackled. "I'll put this to good use, yes I will. Good luck to you, ponies. You'll need it."

Gravenring faded into the depths of the forest, leaving only the sound of her laughter echoing in the darkness.

Rarity stared off into the darkness, her face ashen, but her jaw set.

"Rarity," Twilight called.

Rarity turned and gave a wan smile.

"It's quite alright dear," she assured her. "My mane bothers me more than anything, but it will all grow back in time."

She raised her hoof to flip her mane back, halting half way. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"It will be fine," she said, her voice wavering. "I am more than just a pretty face, after all. Anyway, shall we continue?"

Twilight nodded uncertainly. She glanced back at the others. Rainbow Dash was pacing impatiently, and Pinkie Pie was pronking along behind her. Applejack, however, was simply sitting, a heaviness lingering around her. Fluttershy had reappeared from wherever she'd hidden. She was just barely visible peeking out from behind Applejack, a similar heaviness clinging to her.

"'Onward Radiant Soldiers', I suppose," Twilight said.

"OH!" Pinkie chimed in. "A hymn! I love hymns! Actually I love any excuse to sing."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and pushed onward past the babbling mare. Twilight shrugged and followed after, with Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy close on her hooves.

"Hey," Pinkie Pie continued, heedless of the exchanged looks, "that reminds me of a song!"

"Oh, no," Rainbow Dash groaned.

"When I was a little filly and the sun was going down…" Pinkie sang.

"Honestly, you're not going to-" Twilight started.

"The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown…"

"Yeah, she totally is," Rainbow Dash affirmed.

"I'd hide under my pillow," Pinkie continued,

"From what I thought I saw

But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way

To deal with fears at all!"

Pinkie used the end of the verse to take a breath and engage the others. She would have, that is, if the others had been there.

Pinkie Pie was alone.

"Girls?" she called.

No answer came from the darkness.

Curious, Pinkie decided. Even at their rudest, she didn't think the others would leave her in the forest alone.

"Oh, no!" she gasped. "Maybe they got _lost!_ "

"Don't worry girls," she cried. "Auntie Pinkie's coming!"

Pinkie hopped forward, ready to run to the rescue, but stopped short. The Old Road had vanished.

"Huh."

Pinkie looked around. Twilight's magelight was gone, but oddly there was still enough light to see. Not much, mind, but enough.

The shadows lengthened. The bare limbs of dead trees became skeletal talons reaching out toward her.

Pinkie snorted derisively. She knew how to handle this.

Pinkie took a deep breath, feeling her ribs expand and diaphragm drop.

Pinkie sang.

"She said, 'Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall

Learn to face your fears

You'll see that they can't hurt you

Just laugh to make them disappear.'"

Pinkie inhaled, preparing to illustrate the lyrics

Go ahead. Laugh, a new voice in her head spoke. You are all alone in the dark. Do you know what kind of pony laughs by themselves? Insane ponies. Ponies that get taken away and locked up.

Pinkie let out her breath slowly. She had lots of voices in her head. She had the voice she imagined for Gummy, the voice when she remembered Granny Pie's words, the voices of the rocks on the rock farm, all sorts of voices. However, those voices were hers. This one was new, and it felt… foreign.

They thought you were odd on the rock farm, didn't they, the voice asked her. They thought there was something wrong with you.

The shadows deepened, and seemed to press in closer on her. Wherever the voice came from, it was not wrong. Her family loved her, but they never really understood Pinkie. As a result, she'd spent a lot of time talking with therapists, priests, whomever. They'd all had the same question, even if none of them could come right out and ask it.

'What's wrong with you?' they asked without asking. 'Why are you different? Why are you not like your family?'

They were wrong, of course. She was like her family. After all, wasn't it Granny Pie that had taught her to laugh her fears away?

Yes, they were wrong,the voice was wrong, and Pinkie knew what she had to do.

She inhaled again, ready to show those shadows what for.

It was different when you were with your grandmother, the voice interrupted. You were laughing with somepony. Laughter is something you share. Laughing alone?

Images of being locked away in a padded cell filled Pinkie's mind. Mad laughter echoed there.

Pinkie shook. The shadows pressed closer. Pinkie had nowhere left to move. She was surrounded by darkness. She could feel the walls of the cell and the mad laughter bubbling up from her throat.

Pinkie giggled. It was a ludicrous choice. Be swallowed by the laughter, or swallowed by the darkness.

Her laughter deepened, broadened. She ignored the hysterical edge to it. Between the darkness and the laughter, she knew which one she trusted more, which one had never let her down.

"So, giggle at the ghostly," she sang softly, her voice wavering.

"Guffaw at the grossly

Crack up at the creepy

Whoop it up with the weepy"

Pinkie's voice grew stronger as she found her groove. She closed her eyes and bopped to the rhythm of the music.

"Chortle at the kooky

Snortle at the spooky," she sang.

"Pinkie!"

Pinkie opened her eyes to find herself back on the Old Road, and saw the other girls huddled together, eyes wide and afraid. Shadows and shapes surrounded them much like they had Pinkie.

Not on my watch, Pinkie thought to herself. It's time for a reprise.

"So, giggle at the ghostly

Guffaw at the grossly

Crack up at the creepy

Whoop it up with the weepy

"Chortle at the kooky

Snortle at the spooky!"

Pinkie danced. She pronked. She leapt. She shook her tail at the shadows surrounding her friends.

"And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna…"

Pinkie inhaled, preparing for the big finish, ignoring the gnawing doubts. Ignoring the thoughts of padded rooms and doctors. Ignoring the fear of being different and shunned.

Pinkie sang.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!"

The creeping shadows were gone. Left were only the normal shadows, deep though they were, of the forest at night.

"Pinkie!" Twilight exclaimed. "Where did you go?"

Pinkie hopped over to the others, snatching several up into a big hug. She felt a couple hug back firmly, and she smiled into Twilight's mane.

"I don't know where I went. All I know is that I couldn't find you girls, but here you are now."

"Well, I'm glad you found us," Twilight said. "You saved us, Pinkie."

Pinkie giggled, hoping the others didn't hear the hysterical edge still clinging to her laugh, or the sob lurking just underneath.

"I saved you?" she asked. "Silly filly, you saved me! Ooh, if we saved each other, does that count for two saves, or do they cancel each other out?"

Rainbow Dash chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad to see you," she said, "and I'll be glad to get out of this creepy forest."

"I think we're almost there," Twilight said. "Look, I think that's the Temple."

The girls looked up to see the silhouette of the Temple looming above the trees.

"All we have to do is cross... this… bridge."

Twilight felt her heart sink as she saw the state of the bridge. Whomever had strung up the rope bridge after the collapse of the grand stone one had done their job well, but time and neglect had taken its toll. Fog formed a barrier between the two sides, but by the way the bridge hung, it was obvious it was only half connected to the far side.

"Oh, no," Twilight moaned. "What are we going to do? I can't teleport that far even if I could see through the fog!"

Rainbow Dash snorted.

"Duh," she said, snapping her wings for effect. "I'll be right back."

Rainbow Dash flew to the other side of the gorge in a sweeping arc that looked more like a single leap. She landed neatly on her hooves and turned quickly to tend to the bridge.

"The buck 'r you?" a voice asked from behind her.

Rainbow Dash nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun on her hooves to face the new presence.

The new figure was imposing, to say the least. He was a large pegasus stallion with a black coat, black wings, black mane and tail, and cold, steely grey eyes.

"Who the buck are you?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Asked you first," the black pony drawled. Rainbow Dash had gotten used to Applejack's easy drawl, but the words out of this pony's mouth didn't have the same ease to them. Whereas Applejack's drawl was friendly, welcoming, the drawl of this pony was almost menacing. 'I'm talking nicely right now,' it said. 'You better hope it doesn't change.'

"'Sides," the stallion continued, "you're in my home."

"Home?" Rainbow asked, looking around. "Out here?"

"Ain't got much to do with other ponies lately. Not since…" the pony tapered off. "Say, that was a good bit of wing-work you did there."

Rainbow Dash was torn between pride and suspicion.

"Heh, thanks," she said, trying not to preen. "I am pretty awesome. Name's Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash, eh? I'm Shadowbolt. Skills like yours, you'd make a good Wonderbolt. Shame really."

"Thanks, Shadowbolt. I'm gonna… Wait, what do you mean 'it's a shame'?"

"Shame you'll never _be_ a Wonderbolt," Shadowbolt drawled.

"WHADDYA MEAN I'LL NEVER BE A WONDERBOLT?!" Rainbow Dash demanded, darting forward to face down the offending stallion.

Shadowbolt leaned forward so that their muzzles were almost touching.

"I mean," he said softly, "you'll never be a Wonderbolt. Not with those friends holding you back."

Rainbow Dash stepped back uncertainly.

"...Hold me back?"

"What did you fly over here for?" Shadowbolt asked.

Rainbow Dash blinked.

"I…"

It was strange. Rainbow's mind was curiously blank. She couldn't remember what she was doing over here. She twisted her neck to look behind her. The chasm seemed wider than before, and there was a fog obscuring the other side.

"I… was trying to fix the bridge," she said slowly. It was like flying through molasses. "So my friends can cross."

"Your friends," Shadowbolt sneered, "They can't help themselves?"

"Well, none of them have wings," Rainbow Dash defended. "Except for Fluttershy, I mean… and she's… um… scared of heights."

Shadowbolt snorted.

"A pegasus scared of heights?" Shadowbolt scoffed. "What kind of company are you keeping?"

It did sound pretty ridiculous when she heard it out loud. A pegasus who was scared of heights.

Something wasn't right. Fluttershy. She was supposed to defend… _protect_ Fluttershy. They were friends.

"Hey, Fluttershy is-"

"And they just sent you over to fix things for them." Shadowbolt interrupted. "Can't do it themselves, so have Rainbow Dash do it. And you just came running."

"Well, yeah. They're my friends."

"So what happens when they need your help and you're in the middle of training?" Shadowbolt demanded. "What happens then? Do you go running? How many times do you think the Wonderbolts will let you get away with that?"

"Well…"

"'To be a Wonderbolt takes more than just talent,'" Shadowbolt quoted. "'It takes hard work, dedication, and sacrifice. It means continuing to train when everypony else has gone home. It means pushing yourself beyond what you thought your limits were. We don't choose Wonderbolts. Wonderbolts choose themselves.'"

Rainbow Dash jerked at those words. She knew that speech. It was a speech Spitfire had given the last time they selected new members of the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash had that speech memorized, not only because Spitfire was something of a hero to her, but also because it spoke to her. It told her she had what it took to be a Wonderbolt. All she had to do was want it badly enough, and work hard enough.

"Does that sound like a team that's okay with you skipping out on training?" Shadowbolt asked her.

Rainbow Dash couldn't find her voice. She could only shake her head weakly.

"Sooner or later you're gonna have to choose," Shadowbolt told her. "You follow your dreams, or you follow your friends. You can't do both. I hope, when the time comes, you choose better than I did."

Shadowbolt turned and began to walk away, his dark coat melding with the darkness.

"Wait," Rainbow called. "You were a Wonderbolt?"

Shadowbolt turned. He looked almost translucent in the darkness, he blended in so well. His grey eyes stood out, clearly visible. Instead of steely, they now looked haunted.

"I coulda been," he said. "I coulda been the best. I was great. Instead, nopony's ever heard of me. I gave up on my dreams to be with my friends, and once they turned their backs on me, I had nothing. That's why I'm out here."

"But… but they wouldn't…" Rainbow started.

"Wouldn't they?" Shadowbolt asked. "How well do you really know them?"

"I… I don't…"

How well did she know them? She'd seen them all around Ponyville, except for Twilight. Twilight she didn't really know at all. She'd only just met her. And the others, well she didn't really know them either. She'd only just seen them around town. Except for Fluttershy.

"I could train you, y'know," Shadowbolt said. "May be past my prime, but I still know a thing'r two. With me trainin' you, there's no way you wouldn't get it."

"Really?"

"Course, you'd have to walk away from your friends right now. I'm not wasting my time on somepony who ain't serious."

Only Shadowbolt's eyes were visible. It was the darkness talking to her now. It was the forest whispering in her ear.

"But… I… I can't…"

"Told you. You got to choose. You can't be a Wonderbolt and their friend. Might as well try to fly with rocks tied to your wings."

"Rainbow?" The call came from a million miles away.

"Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash, where are you?!"

"Mark my words, they'll make you choose soon enough. Choose now, and it won't hurt as bad. Choose later, and, well…"

"Rainbow, where did you go?!"

"Choose," the darkness demanded. "Give up your friends, or give up your dreams."

It was a curious pain that wracked Rainbow Dash. She felt as though her soul was being split, rent right down the middle. She was pulled in two directions, not strong enough to resist either.

"Rainbow Dash, please, where are you?" Twilight's panicked voice called from afar.

Then Rainbow Dash heard the quiet sob. It was a sound she'd recognize anywhere. Fluttershy was crying.

Rainbow Dash looked across the foggy chasm to where her friends likely stood. They needed her. She was supposed to be helping, and instead was just sitting there. And Fluttershy. She was supposed to look out for her. That tipped the balance.

"I'm sorry, Shadowbolt," she said. "I have to help my friends." She turned to the broken bridge.

"You will never be a Wonderbolt," the voice whispered in her ear.

Rainbow Dash choked back a sob as the soul-splitting pain lanced through her, but it wasn't the pain that drew the tears from her eyes, it was the truth. Rainbow Dash heard the truth in Shadowbolt's words. She was making a choice she would have to live with the rest of her life.

"Maybe," she said softly, "but Rainbow Dash doesn't leave her friends hanging."

Without looking back, she quickly tied off the dangling ropes to the bridge, and made another high-flying hop to the other side.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight exclaimed. "We were so worried!"

Rainbow Dash looked around at the wide, worried eyes of those around her.

"Heh, sorry," she said, rubbing the back of her head. "I had some trouble with the rope. Don't worry, nothing I couldn't handle."

Rainbow Dash ached inside. She felt like she'd sacrificed part of her soul.

Her eyes met Fluttershy's. She saw the same pain reflected there.

Rainbow Dash gave her best smile, though she doubted she was fooling anypony. Especially not Fluttershy.

"There it is," Twilight cried as they crossed the bridge. "The Temple of the Twins! We're almost there!"

She turned to look back at her companions. She expected to see excitement. Anticipation. Interest, at the very least. Instead she saw five very subdued ponies. Even Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie did little more that raise their eyes from the ground in front of them.

The looked beaten. Defeated. They were…

Useless, her mind told her. Look at them. How can these ponies help? Sure, they helped you get here, but look at them now.

They were morose. Despondent. But Twilight was glad they'd come. She wouldn't have gotten this far without them. Despite their initial craziness, she'd gotten used to having them there. She was almost thinking of them as…

Friends? Her mind scoffed. You don't have friends, Twilight Sparkle, Remember? Friends can turn on you. Friends can be used against you. Friends are a weakness you can't risk. Besides, who needs friends like these? Look at them. What good will they be against that terror? Once you find the Elements, you can handle things on your own, just like you've always been.

"Look, girls," Twilight said before she knew she was going to, "I'm really grateful you got me here, but I think I can take it from here."

None of them immediately argued. Twilight felt a pang in her heart at that.

"I know you're trying to help," she said as Rainbow Dash tried to open her mouth to argue, "and you have. You got me here. But I have to do this part alone."

The sadness in their eyes swelled, but it was the new emotion, the hurt that shone there, that really magnified the pain in Twilight's heart. Silently, they turned and slipped back across the bridge.

Twilight watched them go.

Forget them, her mind told her. You're better off on your own. Besides, you don't deserve friends Twilight Sparkle. Friends are for ponies who can relate to others. Who don't spend all their time buried in books. Who don't fail their Queen when She needs you most.

Twilight tried to ignore the pools forming in her eyes. She set her back, turned, and marched into the temple. She would face whatever awaited her there alone.

Twilight wandered through the Temple, hopelessly lost. She'd been optimistic, sort of, when she entered the crumbling ruin. So much of it, from the patterns of hallways to the overall feeling of the walls felt familiar. On the other hoof, there was something different woven through it. Something… not evil, but alien. It was the presence of that other that befuddled Twilight, sending her in directions she might not otherwise have gone.

Twilight tripped over a buckled section of floor, but managed to keep her hooves under her.

"Sunlight brighten my way and guide my steps," she muttered.

Twilight choked back a sob as the reality of what she'd said sunk in. She was alone. She'd sent away the others, left Spike back at the library, and even Her Radiance, the omnipresent figure in her life, was gone.

Twilight leaned against the corridor wall, trying to use the cool stone to soothe herself as she held back tears.

"The Light can't help me now," Twilight whispered to herself. "The light is gone. I'm on my own."

Twilight sat back, blinking the tears from her eyes. Now that she was near the wall, the detailed carvings were visible in the dim magelight.

Twilight gasped.

"Celestia!"

A familiar image of Her Radiance was emblazoned there, carved in relief on the wall. It was the familiar image of Her Radiance bringing dawn to Equestria. Twilight had seen it her whole life in the temple at Canterlot. The carving here was different, though. It was bigger. Mirroring the dawn was another figure, a dark pony bringing night.

Twilight shivered as the thought of night washed over her. It urged haste, knowing that the unending darkness still covered Equestria.

The dark figure in the carving didn't feel evil, though. It mirrored the sun perfectly, and there was nothing in the posture of either the Light or the Dark which suggested aggression.

An thought niggled in the back of Twilight's mind, begging for attention, but dancing just out of reach. The answer was here. Twilight just had to realize it.

Twilight crept up and down the section of hallway, looking at the carvings there. More of them looked familiar. They were all of Her Radiance in her many forms and common portrayals. Wherever she was, though, the Darkness was nearby, never sinister, never confrontational, but always there.

"That's it!" Twilight cried. "That's why this place is familiar!"

The familiar feeling, the alien presence; the Temple of the Twins was half Light, half Dark. The Light was the same as Celestia's temple in Canterlot. That's why it felt like Twilight knew it. The Dark woven through was the alien presence. The two were overlaid. Knowing this, Twilight could estimate where the center was. That was where the Elements had to be, at the focus of everything.

Twilight looked up and down the corridor with new eyes. Her mind was already mapping out where she had been and plotting paths to the center. The Darkness might confuse or delay her, but it couldn't stop her now.

"Let's see," she muttered to herself, "if this was the Temple, Her Radiance would be… _this_ way!"

Twilight hurried, stumbling heedlessly over the crumbling stone. Her heart was racing now, and she felt lighter than she had before. She was almost there. It was almost over.

Twilight burst through the door into the main worship area. There, in the center, was a raised dias, two thrones, and a ring of pillars bearing stones.

"The Elements!" Twilight cried. They didn't look like she'd pictured. They were dull and opaque. They looked more like granite than the jewels she'd imagined. Regardless, there they were.

Twilight ran to the dias and snatched the stones up in her magic.

"Okay," she said to them, "whatever you do, do it!"

Nothing happened.

 **FOAL**

 **HALFWIT**

 **THESE ARE BUT STONES**

 **VAIN HOPES**

 **BROKEN DREAMS**

 **YOUR SALVATION IS NOT HERE**

The stones crumbled to dust in Twilight's magic. She turned on trembling legs to face the terror behind her.

She was worse than Twilight had remembered. Nightmare Moon stood there leering at Twilight. The air around her writhed and wavered, as though loathe to touch her.

 **THAT YOU HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR**

 **IS INDEED IMPRESSIVE**

 **IT IS TIME**

 **LITTLE ONE**

 **FOR ME TO BREAK YOU**

 **HELP YOU ACHIEVE YOUR DESTINY**

 **AS THE PROPHET OF MY RETURN**

 **THE OMEN OF THE COMING DARKNESS**

 **TO ALL EQUESTRIA**

The blow which struck Twilight was more mental than physical, though there was little difference when Twilight hit the ground. She was struck again and again, crushing any thought of resistance.

She was being toyed with. She could feel the massive strength behind the attack still being kept in check. If unleashed, it would destroy her, and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

Twilight wept as what little hope she had left slipped away. She'd lost. They'd all lost.

"Whoa!" a voice cried. It had an unmistakable drawl that could only come from one pony.

"Hold on, Sugarcube," Applejack yelled. "We're comin'"

"We're here, Darling," Rarity added.

"Yeah," Pinkie Pie said. "We'd've gotten her even sooner if we hadn't got lost!"

"Hey," Rainbow Dash argued, "we weren't lost, just turned around. I don't get lost."

"Oh my, oh my," Fluttershy muttered. "Twilight, are you okay?"

"She's fine now that we're here," Rainbow Dash chimed in.

"Now hold on, Sugarcube," Applejack cautioned. "We ain't outta the woods yet."

"That was a terrible pun, Darling," Rarity chastised.

"Applejack made a pun?" asked Pinkie Pie. "Wow! I'm impressed. We need to celebrate!"

"What pun?" Applejack asked.

 **SILENCE**

The commotion stopped.

 **KNEEL**

The ponies fell to the ground as their legs betrayed them.

 **FOALS**

 **WHOM DO YOU THINK YOU ARE**

 **THAT YOU WOULD DEFY ME**

 **HEROES**

 **SAVIORS**

 **GODS**

 **YOU ARE NOTHING**

 **YOU ARE FILTH**

 **I WILL SHOW YOU YOUR ERROR**

 **AND YOU WILL PRAY TO ME**

 **YOU WILL BEG FOR RELEASE**

Twilight felt a wave of terror roll over her. She vomited on the ground in front of her. As she coughed and tried to spit away the vile taste in her mouth, she realized it wasn't just her stomach and her bladder she'd lost control of.

Another wave rolled over her. She felt the same pressure, the same violation of being stripped bare as she had in Ponyville. She saw herself without delusion. She was filthy. She was vile. She was worthless.

Twilight was ashamed. Humiliated. She wished she could die to end her miserable existence.

A whimper brought Twilight out of herself. She risked a glance across the room to the others. The were in a similar miserable state as she. Twilight felt a tug at her heart. She'd tried to push them away, yet they still came after her. They hadn't known what they were getting into. They hadn't fully appreciated the risk, but they were still here, suffering with her. Her heart went out to them.

Her heart went out to them.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, the cool, analytical portion of Twilight started focusing. Gears started slowly turning.

Another wave washed over them, trying to drown them in self-hatred. It couldn't touch that portion of Twilight that was detached and beginning to make connections.

Threads, Twilight thought. Connections between ponies. Binding ponies together. Binding. Bringing together.

The pieces fell into place.

Twilight struggled to her hooves. Once upright she teleported to the others.

"Thank you for coming for me," she said, pulling several into hugs.

 **YOU DEFY ME YET?**

Twilight turned to the Nightmare, afraid, yet oddly calm.

"You're wrong," she said. "Salvation is here, and so are The Elements."

 **DECEIT**

"No," Twilight maintained. "The Elements are here. Applejack is the Honest Mind. She resisted lying, even when the truth wasn't what we wanted to hear. Fluttershy is the Kind Heart. She tried to free the manticore even though she thought it was dangerous. Rarity is the Generous Spirit, who gave her mane and tail to the old mare, even though she got nothing in return. Pinkie Pie is the Laughing Mouth who refused to lose her humor even when alone and afraid. And Rainbow Dash is the Loyal Soul, who refused to leave her friends even if it cost her what she wanted most."

 **FIVE ELEMENTS**

 **YOU HAVE FAILED**

 **WITHOUT THE SIXTH YOU ARE NOTHING**

Twilight surprised herself by laughing.

"The sixth is here. It is the thread that bind the others together. It is the spark that drives the others to action. It is in the bonds we formed on the journey here, and the reason they came back for me after I told them to leave. It is the love and friendship we share."

With renewed hope, Twilight opened her heart. She opened herself to fill the longing she'd long ago buried. She'd always known deep inside she'd been missing some critical piece of herself, though she'd never fully internalized the fact. It was those threads she was missing. Those connections.

Friendships.

Warmth spread out from her core, filling her and radiating out. Twilight rose off the ground, as did the others. Beams of light connected them.

 **NO**

 **NOT POSSIBLE**

The warmth expanded until it filled everything. Twilight could no longer think. She could only be inside the warm connectedness.

The warmth erupted from the group of ponies, striking Nightmare Moon.

Then it was over.

"What…" Twilight gasped. "What was that? And what are those?"

Twilight pointed to necklaces on each of the girls' necks.

"I could ask you the same thing," Applejack said.

"What? I don't have one," Twilight said.

"Look up, Brainiac," Rainbow Dash taunted.

Twilight lifted her head to look up, and felt something shift behind her horn.

"What? A tiara?" she exclaimed, pulling the ornament off. "But what… I mean, are these…?"

"The Elements of Harmony," a familiar voice confirmed.

The ponies gasped, and all but Twilight bowed to the ground.

"Radiance!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Radiance?" Her Radiance asked.

Twilight looked at the ground, her cheeks aflame.

"Celestia," Twilight said.

Twilight could feel the warm affection coming from Her Radiance.

"You've done marvelously," Her Radiance said. "You all have. Rise, all of you. That you purified the corruption infesting My Sister this day will be remembered for millennia to come."

"S-Sister?" Twilight stammered.

 **Indeed. I thank you for freeing me.**

Twilight spun on her hooves, fearful of what she might see behind her. Instead of that fractured, terrible monster, there was a perfect image of Her Radiance in negative. She sat just as serenely, only she was a statue of obsidian rather than Her Radiance's porcelain.

"I… Y-you… I-I mean…." Twilight attempted.

 **I was once called 'Queen Luna, The Most Luminous, Protector of our Souls, Oasis in the Desert.' You may call Me 'Luna'.**

There was a mirth in Her words, and they wafted through Twilight like a cool breeze on a warm summer's night.

"There will be time enough for everypony to get to know My Sister again," Her Radiance said. "For now, we have ponies to calm and a celebration to continue."

Queen Celestia began to glow. It started softly, barely more than a slight aura around her, but it quickly grew. It began to swallow everything, filling everything, consuming Twilight's world.

Then it was over. Twilight blinked tears from her eyes to find that they were conspicuously clean, and in the Library. Rarity's mane and tail had even grown back.

Twilight gasped. She'd never seen Her Radiance take direct action like that before.

"If you would excuse us for a moment," Her Radiance said.

The group quickly vacated, eyes wide and amazed, and mouths agape.

Twilight scanned the room. She was alone with Her Radiance.

"There was true danger tonight, Twilight. Danger that you knowingly walked into, thinking I had abandoned you. For that, I thank you, but there will be future trials. There will be more dangers and I will not command you to face them. Twilight, I asked you before if you loved Me. Do you still, even after tonight's ordeal? Will you face these future dangers for my sake?"

"Yes, Rad… Celestia," Twilight answered with a bow. "With all my heart."

Twilight tried to bask in the presence of Her Radiance, but as when facing Nightmare Moon, gears began to mesh, and wheels began to turn.

"But," Twilight blurted out, "Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you _do_ anything? Why didn't you tell me what would happen? I… I could have been better prepared!"

Twilight felt more than heard the chuckle.

"Didn't I tell you what a treasure she was?"

Twilight tensed, knowing but not wishing to see what was behind her.

 **Indeed you did, and a treasure she is**

Twilight turned to see Her Most Luminous.

 **Do not fear, Twilight. You are in no danger from Me. And to answer your question...**

"Twilight," Her Radiance drew back Twilight's attention, "if I chose, I could make every pony dance like a puppet on a string, completely subservient to My will. I do not, and so allow ponies to make the choice to be stubborn, petty, narrow-minded, and evil. I do this because without the ability to choose, a pony cannot truly love. Love, true love, is a choice you make, not something you feel. I could have told you everything you needed to know. I could have given you perfect instructions. By doing so, I would have removed much of your capacity to choose. The friends you made tonight, would they truly be your friends if you'd known they had to be? Would you or they have chosen to open your hearts if it was simply a means to an end? Whatever I did or did not do tonight, your choices were real. They mattered, and they were yours."

Queen Celestia stood, and opened her wings.

Twilight gasped, feeling her heart stutter. She felt Celestia's presence wash over her, and Luna's as well. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Luna had mirrored Celestia's actions.

"Twilight," Celestia said, "you are different than others. You do not just follow the herd. You think and reason. You ferret out satisfactory answers where others simply accept. This makes you precious beyond measure."

Celestia took slow, deliberate steps toward her.

"This will be a double edged sword for you, I'm afraid," She said. "It will make it hard for you to accept on faith what you cannot see with your eyes. Despite that, I treasure this in you. You are special, and I want you to know now, since there will be times that you doubt, that I… We love you."

Twilight felt buoyed by the power and emotions washing over her. Washing through her. Driving out everything else.

To her surprise, she was actually hovering above the floor.

Celestia neared her, and Luna neared opposite. Slowly, gently, the two embrace her, wrapping their wings around her and each other. Twilight was swept away by the magnitude and dichotomy of the Power. It was both still as a breezeless summer evening, and as tumultuous as a rapid river. It was hot as glowing iron, and cold as a frozen pond in January. It was hard as stone, and as airy as a cloud. It was anything. It was everything. It filled her, sending her heart flying on wings of light and dark.

Then it was over.

Twilight sat trembling, feeling regretful at losing the sensation of flight. For a moment she thought she'd understood what it was like to be a pegasus.

Twilight heard a chuckle beside her.

 **Now, now. Patience, little one. It is morning; the day is still young. There will be time enough for that in the fullness of the day.**

Twilight glanced up at Her Radiance before twirling around.

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded.

Queen Luna was gone.

Twilight whirled around.

"What did she mean by that?"

Queen Celestia was gone.

Twilight was alone.

Yet…

Twilight heard voices outside the Library. Ponies were beginning to recover from the shock of the evening, and were poking their noses out of their homes. Once, Twilight would have considered each of those voices a threat. A danger to be avoided.

Now?

Twilight took some deep breaths to steady herself. It was morning, but there was much work ahead of her. She had many, many threads to form.

* * *

I, Zaniskari, saw the Light and the Dark, and between them, six gems, five surrounding one. Around them, a throng of ponies with pure white coats rejoiced, crying in loud voices, "Blessed be The Light! Blessed be The Dark! And blessed be The One!"

I fell to my knees, afraid and ashamed of my impurities.

As I watched, the five left from around The One, traveling in all directions. One of the five, whose eyes sparkled with joy, came to me. She gazed upon me with kindness.

She said unto me, "Don't be afraid. The ponies in white are only the first. The love of The Light, which nourishes and sustains us, the love of The Dark, which provides rest at the end of our days, and the love of The One, who binds the herd together and makes the whole stronger, is not just for the chosen few, nor is it just for ponies. All have a place waiting for them in the assembly. They need only claim it."

The words of the pony set my soul at ease. I rose from the ground and looked to the assembly. I wished for there to be a place for me there. As I wished this, I knew that there was. I felt the love of The Light and The Dark, and I felt the love of The One, bringing all in.

The pony smiled at me and said, "And if you think this is nice, just wait until I get my hooves on my party cannon. Then it will be a celebration."

Apocrypha 1


End file.
